1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage facilities for pollutant materials and in particular to storage pits for manure that will prevent pollution of the adjacent land area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Animal excreta has been valuable through the years for plant fertilizer. Storage prior to processing or spreading has been recognized as a pollution problem, however, so that storage facilities have to prevent leakage into the surrounding soil and water sources. Initial systems utilized large cisterns of massive concrete construction. The cost of the large amounts of concrete is a substantial problem for small farms.